


Alone Time

by Pianokeys58



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Angry Catra, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Interrupted, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Poor Catra (She-Ra), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pianokeys58/pseuds/Pianokeys58
Summary: As the BFS head back into space, Catra tries to get some alone time with Adora only for it to be interrupted...over and over again..
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> I would’ve put this as ‘Teen’ but there’s some references to smut. I’m not entirely sure what to label this as, so we’ll go for mature! :’>

The ship rocks as they endure another asteroid, everyone on board hangs on to something stable to keep them grounded with little success. Collective screams are heard as the ship jumps once more, “ENTRAPTA!”, Glimmer yells. Entrapta quickly arrives, dragging Wrong Hordak along with her, “On it!!”, she yells as she quickly applies a force field around Darla. The ship continues to jolt but not as rough as before, Catra and Adora look to each other in relief.   
  


“You ok?”, Adora asks, Catra flushes but nods, “Yeah, you?”. Adora nods the same, smiling at Catra. They hold hands and go over to the captain’s chair. “I thought you said there’d be no asteroid’s Bow!”, Adora half yells in concern. Bow scratches his head in confusion, “I don’t even know if we’re going in the right direction! For all we know, the ship wasn’t even prepa-“, “-DARLA!”, Entrapta corrects Bow. Bow tilts his head as he repeats himself, “‘Darla’ wasn’t even prepared to leave ground. It’s gonna take a while to navigate and get to our destination without getting lost!”.   
  


Walking away from the conversation, Catra leans near a window, taking in the view of the many stars and galaxies there was to be found. Adora felt the emptiness in her hand and looked over to Catra, she walks to her and drapes an arm over her shoulder.

”Hey, Catra”, Adora says, Catra frowns but smirks, “That’s my line”. Adora laughs a bit, “I know, and you say it the best.”. As they both lean in, Darla jerks, causing them to bump their foreheads instead of the kiss they leaned in for. “Adora! I’m going to need some help!!”, Bow yells out. Adora rushes over.

Catra didn’t mind sharing Adora...well, she’s working on it. She liked Bow and Glimmer, and she liked spending time with them, but she also wanted to spend time with Adora. Every night was a sleepover, so Adora and Catra couldn’t get the alone time she hopes Adora wants too.

....

The quietness was peaceful despite the snoring of Bow, Catra curled up against Adora, nuzzling her head under her chin and purring. Catra smiles, feeling as if it were actually just her and Adora, until she feels an arm around her body. Glimmer mumbles, “Kitty..warm..”. Bow does the same and gets closer, smooshing Catra into a sandwich, “Mmm...soft...”. Catra fights back a growl. Needless to say she didn’t sleep comfortably the rest of the night.   
  


When they woke up, Catra was covered in drool and wrinkled fur. She opted on showering but was too afraid. An idea popped into her mind and with a smirk, she invites Adora to shower with her.   
  


“Hey, Adora”, Adora turns and sees Catra in a towel, she blushes, “H-Hey, Catra..Wha-“. Catra cuts her off and proposes a ‘meetup’, “Since there’s not a lot of warm water left, do you wanna share this shower?”. Adora nods quickly, a blush dusting her cheeks. Their first ‘meetup’ happened the night they began dating...it just sort of happened, but they didn’t regret it. Both of them were willing to always make love whenever, unfortunate for Bow and Glimmer. Without much thought, Adora plants a passionate kiss on Catra’s lips, their tongues dance as they ready themselves. Until...a knock at the door, it opens quickly. Adora and Catra pull away quickly.

Glimmer is seen at the door way, “Oops!- sorry! Adora, Entrapta needs to take vitals to make sure we’re healthy or something like that, d’you think you have a minute?”. Adora shoots a ‘I’m sorry’ look to Catra, “Sorry, Catra, I’ll be back soon, ok?” before she places one small kiss on Catra’s forehead and takes her leave. The door closes, Catra licks down her fur from their earlier tumble. She blushes and huffs from the missed opportunity.

...

As the group sits in a small circle eating rations that were surprisingly good, Adora and Catra endlessly flirt with each other in indirect ways. A swish of a tail, a swipe of a lick, anything. As they finished up, Catra leans her head on Adora’s shoulder. Adora scratches behind Catra’s ear, eliciting a purr from Catra. Catra felt happy, because now it truly did feel like just her and-

Entrapta?- Wait..

Catra opens her eyes to see Entrapta petting behind her ears also, soon enough Bow and Glimmer joined in. They scratched under her chin, her fluffy cheeks or hair. Catra couldn’t say she wasn’t enjoying it because of how loud her purrs got, but still. Catra pouts in embarrassment. Adora laughs, Catra smiles at the sight..

Just some alone time!! Please?!!?

...

Catra catches sight of Glimmer in the galley of Darla, she rests her hand on her neck, afraid for what she wanted to ask. “Can I talk to you for a moment, Glimmer?”. Glimmer goes wide eyed, “Well..since you called me ‘Glimmer’ instead of ‘Sparkles’, I’m guessing it’s pretty serious!”. Catra rolls her eyes as she flushes. “Whatever..look...It’s fun- you know hanging out with you and Arrow Boy, but...I just. I haven’t had a lot of alone time with...um...with Adora. I know you guys have your weird sleepover tradition and I don’t want to get in the way of that, really. I was just wondering..just for tonight...do you think me and Adora could have...alone...time?”   
  


Glimmer laughs a bit, Catra jumps, “It’s dumb, Sorry. I’ll just go-“, Glimmer jolts a bit, “No, wait- It’s ok! Me and Bow were thinking about it too. It’s ok to want to spend time with your girlfriend. We’ll respect that!”. Catra’s eyes no dilate as she smiles a bit.   
  


...

That night it was just her and Adora...and the quietness...

They spoke, kissed, hugged and slept. It was alone time. And it seemed as if Adora needed it too as she was much more open with Catra. They were a mess of tangled legs and arms, getting impossibly closer than they already were. As they say their good nights, they close their eyes and relish in the time they have.

alone.


End file.
